The present invention generally pertains to electromagnetic communications and is particularly directed to an improved system mounted on a vehicle for locating sources of electromagnetic radiation.
Prior art systems mounted on a vehicle for locating sources of electromagnetic radiation include an array of antennas and receivers forming an interferometer, with the baseline length being limited to the physical dimensions of the vehicle. Resolution of the radiating sources by these prior art systems is limited by the baseline length.